freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Citroen
Citroen is a second year Limiter of Genetics France. He is the Limiter of Charles Bonaparte. Background Nothing is yet known about Citroen's background other than becoming Charles' Limiter. Appearance Citroen is a young man with darkish blond hair with bangs the covering left side of his face and brown eyes. Personality Not much about his personality is known but he cares for Charles Bonaparte and seems to be obedient to her. Although he doesn't engage in battles himself, he shows restraint when fighting as demonstrated when he pleaded Charles to stop her torture of Attia Simmons when the latter was clearly beaten. Freezing E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Citroen assists Charles Bonaparte in her fight against Elizabeth Mably. While it is clear that Charles is stronger than Elizabeth, Andre proves to be stronger than him and his Freezing is neutralized. When Charles was able to impale Elizabeth on her chest, he thought Charles had won. However, he is proven wrong when Elizabeth orders her Limiter, André Françoise, to hold Charles immobile for thirty seconds. André's Freezing neutralizes his Freezing again and also knocked him off balance. When Charles loses, he was dumbfounded. With the battle over, he helps Charles stand up and bring her to the infirmary to recover. 11th Nova Clash He is taking care of Charles Bonaparte in the infirmary, as they do not take part in fighting the Nova. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Citroen and Charles become members of Platoon 13. Together with Cassie Lockheart, Kyoichi Minase, Roxanne Elipton and Shi-Jing Hong, they exit the helicopter which brought them to West Genetics. As he and Charles are about to eat their lunch, they are approached by Roxanne, Cassie, Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, Kazuya Aoi and Kyoichi Minase. Charles gets up to leave but she tells him to say if he wants. But loyal to his partner, Citroen gets up and leaves with her. Charles then has a heated discussion with the mentioned Pandoras. Afterwards, Citroen and Charles leave the scene and encounter Attia and Mark. Charles and Attia have an argument which eventually leads to a confrontation. The fight itself isn't shown but it results in Attia and Mark being beaten to the floor with Attia severely injured. Citroen asks Charles to stop the fight but Charles just yells angrily at him. As Charles and Attia continue to argue, Citroen grows all the more concerned. Attia insults Charles one last time, causing Charles to impale her in the middle of her chest. Citroen begs for Charles to stop. He's next seen outside Charles' cell, just as she was about to be released from solitary. He accompanies her outside, where they meet up the rest of the Team 13 Pandoras, and Kazuya. Roxanne tells them how the team had petitioned to the superiors on Charles' behalf. Though the Young Tempest Phoenix was unimpressed, and turned to walk away. As she and Roxanne verbally sparred yet again, two unknown and clearly unfriendly Pandoras approached. When the first asked about Charles' remarks about Elizabeth, the French Pandora unabashedly confirmed it. A chagrined Citroen covered his face with his hand, as he foresaw no good coming of it. He was soon proven true as the pair drew their weapons and went into attack mode. The situation worsened when a third unfriendly Pandora headed towards the scene, her eyes locked onto Citroen's partner. Team 13 tried to stop the new enemy, but she managed to get to Charles regardless. A brief exchange proved inconclusive, and before they could get serious, Satellizer stepped in. Abilities Freezing *Citroen can create and nullify Freezing Fields. The strength of his Freezing isn't entirely proportionate to the strength of his Pandora partner. He is weaker than André whose Freezing was able to knock him off balance. *However, his Freezing is stronger than Mark's. Citroen's Freezing was strong enough to force Mark to use his Freezing to the point of exhaustion, causing him to collapse on the ground. Citroen, however, showed no signs of fatigue. Relationships Charles Bonaparte Charles is Citroen's Pandora partner. He cares about her and he has confidence in her abilities and found it hard to believe that Charles had lost to Elizabeth. He is loyal to Charles and would follow Charles despite being told otherwise. This is evident when he left with her during lunch. It is uncertain if Citroen truly felt the same way as Charles regarding Satellizer, Rana and Cassie. But even though Citroen is faithful to Charles, he did not silently stand-by while his partner continued to inflict pain on an already beaten Attia. He voiced out for her to stop but it only resulted in Charles yelling at him. Whether or not they are simply professional partners or if they are romantically involved is unclear. Others Attia Simmons Citroen has nothing against Attia. Though the argument was only between Attia and Charles, he assisted Charles in fighting and beating her and her Limiter. Mark Anthony Citroen bears no ill-will towards Mark. Mark may have felt the same way. It is most likely the two Limiters didn't even know each other and the only reason why they even fought each other is because of their partner Pandoras. But because of how Attia ended up, Mark grew to hate Citroen's partner. Trivia *Citroen and André share common traits: - They are French. - They are obedient to their partners. - They show confidence in their abilities. *Citroen is a reference to the French auto-mobile company Citroën. Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Platoon 13 Category:Male